Quand Ed est malade
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Quand Edward Elric est malade et qu'il reçoit une visite.


_**Quand Ed est malade**_

Auteur : Kyuuketski

Genre : Shonen-ai

Couple : Royed et Al/Fletcher

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Harakawa.

* * *

-Atchoum!  
-Edward, tu peux pas te soigner?  
-Je refuse de prendre des médicaments  
-Mais Ed...  
-J'ai dit non!  
-Joue tes têtes de mules alors! Je vais chez Fletcher!  
-Alphonse Elric tu te dois d'aider ton frère!  
La porte qui claque fut la seule réponse d'Alphonse. Après avoir éternuer, Edward maudit celui qui venait de le déranger. Il ouvrit la porte et cria:  
-Alphonse tu...  
-Et bien Edward, tu me confond avec ton frère maintenant?  
-Alphonse est pas là  
Edward éternua une énième fois. Roy rentra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer quelques mèches ce qui fit soupirer Edward.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?  
-Tu nous dois ton rapport  
-Si vous l'avez pas remarqué, je suis pas en étant de sortir  
-Le FullMetal aurait personne pour s'occuper de lui?  
-J'suis assez grand pour me démerder  
Un éternuement d'Edward fit rire l'alchimiste de flammes. Le blond lui lança un regard noir et alla s'allonger dans son fauteuil, une couverture sur lui. Roy regarda Edward. Il avait le nez rouge dut au fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se moucher et ses yeux étaient également rouge. Malgré qu'il soit malade, il restait mignon. Roy alla accroché son manteau et portemanteau pour être plus à l'aise.  
-Où est parti ton frère?  
-Chez son copain, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus j'ai l'impression  
-Qui sait jusqu'où ils seront proches  
-Mon frère n'est pas...  
Éternuement d'Edward.  
-...Comme vous sale pervers!  
Roy rapprocha son visage de celui d'Edward pour ne plus être qu'a quelques centimètres.  
-Sais-tu au moins à quel point je suis pervers?  
Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette proximité. Il mit ses mains sur le torse du plus vieux mais celui-ci était plus fort que lui. Entre l'embrasser et le caresser, Roy ne savait que faire.  
La main de Roy caressa la joue d'Edward qui appréciait cette douce caresse. Si Ed voulait une chose à ce moment là, c'était embrasser ce qui lui servait de colonel mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, son visage toujours à quelques centimètres de celui du blondinet. Les yeux onyx dans ceux couleur or, les deux garçons se regardaient sans réellement savoir ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer. Roy posa un doigt sur les lèvres du FullMetal qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Roy répondit par un sourire puis se redressa pour aller vers la cuisine. Edward se redresse lui aussi, encore un peu perdu.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fou?  
-C'est pas toi qui est malade?  
-Si mais... Tu ne vas quand même pas me soigner?  
-Pourquoi pas il faut que nos soldats soient en pleine forme physiquement et mentalement  
Roy prit une boîte blanche qui se trouvait dans l'une des armoires de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit et prit gélule tout aussi blanche. Il reposa la boîte et servit un verre d'eau. Il apporta le tout au FullMetal qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.  
-Tiens soigne-toi  
-C'était pas la peine de jouer les nounous  
Roy sourit.  
-Mais arrête de sourire à tout bout de champs!  
-Je me dis juste que tu reste le sale mioche que tu es même si t'es malade  
Ed prit son médicament en vitesse et se leva en voulant frapper le colonel mais celui-ci fut plus malin et attrapa la main d'Edward pour coller le corps du blond contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, un rougissement apparu sur les joues d'Edward. Roy s'abaissa un peu et mit ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune qui semblait un peu perdu. Depuis quand le grand Roy Mustang fait-il des câlins? C'était nouveau ça. Edward arrêta de se poser des questions et se laissa aller à l'étreinte du colonel. Il posa ses mains dans le dos du brun et sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre au baiser. C'était peut être Mustang, le colonel ou le dragueur mais Edward aimait être avec lui. Les mains d'Edward se mirent sur le visage du colonel. Ses mains passèrent sous la veste noire avant de caresser le ventre plat du bond qui se sentit basculé sur le fauteuil, Roy au dessus de lui. Tout deux ignoraient qu'ils étaient surveillés. En dessous de la fenêtre du salon où étaient les deux alchimistes d'état, un garçon et une fille plus âgée que le garçon se trouvaient là.  
-Tu as perdu ton pari Alphonse  
-C'est pas juste. Tenez voici votre billet  
-Merci. Tu vois, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le colonel  
La jeune femme se leva, heureuse d'avoir remporter ce pari.  
-Sur ce je te laisse Alphonse  
-Au revoir lieutenant Hawkeye  
Elle entra dans une voiture noire après avoir fait signe au plus jeune des frères Elric. Celui-ci soupira.  
-De ta faute j'ai perdu de l'argent t'exagère Ed  
-Tu parle tout seul maintenant Al?  
-Oh Fletcher. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu  
-Ouais  
Fletcher sourit. Alphonse lui rendit son sourire et remarqua que son ami mangeait une glace.  
-C'est au quoi ta glace?  
-Fraise. Tu veux goûter?  
-Pourquoi pas  
Fletcher avança sa glace jusqu'à la bouche du jeune Elric qui laissa sa langue caresser la gourmandise. Le parfum de fraise envahit sa bouche. Fletcher recula la glace et remarqua qu'Alphonse en avait au coin de la bouche.  
-Tu t'es mis de la glace attend je vais te l'enlever  
Alphonse ne bougea pas lorsque le blond se pencha sur lui et lui enleva la glace d'un coup de langue. Il n'en fut pas plus à Alphonse pour rougir.  
-Voila tu n'en a plus, dit Fletcher avec un sourire. Sa va pas Al? T'es tout rouge  
-Sûrement un coup de chaud  
-Viens on va chez moi  
-D'accord  
Les deux garçons marchèrent un peu en discutant tranquillement. Fletcher eu le temps de finir sa sucrerie glacée. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et les fit entrer. Alphonse remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne.  
-Russel n'est pas là?  
-Il est parti faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir  
Alphonse s'asseya dans le canapé.  
-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
-De l'eau si tu as  
-Ok  
Fletcher partit vers la cuisine. Il avait les mains libres à présent puisqu'il n'avait plus sa glace. Il servit de l'eau dans un verre et le rapporta à Alphonse qui regardait le salon.  
-Tiens  
-Merci  
Alphonse regarda son verre quelques secondes avant de le porter à sa bouche et d'avaler le contenu qu'il contenait. Il posa le verre sur la table  
-Tu veux voir ma chambre?  
-Avec plaisir  
Fletcher se dirigea vers les escaliers, monta les marches et ouvrit une porte. Ils y entrèrent chacun leur tour.  
-Et voilà nous y sommes  
-Tu as une chambre assez grande et ta bibliothèque est remplie de livres sur l'alchimie  
-Ils sont plutôt à mon frère qu'a moi. Il s'en sert pour ses recherches  
Alphonse s'asseya à côté de Fletcher sur son lit.  
-Je n'ai jamais vu Edward avec quelqu'un. Il n'a pas de petite amie?  
-En fait, je crois que mon frère est amoureux du Colonel Mustang  
-Pourquoi?  
-Il n'en parle pas mais il aime être avec lui et la nuit, je l'entend dire des « Roy embrasse-moi », des « pas ici quelqu'un pourrait nous voir » ou des « je t'aime ». Ils se regardent souvent aussi et ça je le vois bien.  
-Tu crois qu'ils s'embrassent comment les adultes?  
-Attend je vais te montrer. J'ai vu ça dans un film  
Alphonse rapprocha son visage de Fletcher. Les deux rougirent.  
-D'abord faut que les lèvres se touchent et ensuite faut ouvrir la bouche pour que les langues se caressent. T'es prêt?  
-O-Oui  
Alphonse s'approcha doucement de Fletcher en mettant ses mains sur ses joues. Tout deux sentirent quelque chose de chaud contre leurs lèvres. Ils auraient pu se contenter de ça mais Fletcher voulait découvrir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un avec la langue. Alphonse allait être celui qui lui vole son premier baiser. Il se sentit ouvrir doucement la bouche et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux langues se cherchaient timidement. Le baiser prit fin par manque d'air.  
-Alors c'était bien?  
-J'aime bien et toi?  
-Moi aussi  
Fletcher s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne vit pas Alphonse se penchait sur lui et le contact des lèvres fut de retour. Un nouveau baiser commença sauf que cette fois-ci, les mains de Fletcher s'étaient jointes derrière la nuque d'Alphonse. Une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et dans le couloir, une deuxième porte, une voix qui retentit et une phrase en suspens. Un jeune homme blond regardait la chambre de son petit frère.  
-Russel sort de ma chambre!  
-Mon petit frère devient grand  
-Dégage!  
Russel sortit en souriant. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir son petit frère embrassait un autre garçon.  
-Désolé Al  
-Pas grave t'inquiète pas. Je vais rentrer de toute façon  
Fletcher et Alphonse descendirent les escaliers. Alphonse dit au revoir à Fletcher en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le jeune Elric sortit, laissant les deux frères seuls. Le grand regardait le petit avec un sourire.  
-C'est ton petit ami?  
-Alphonse est juste un ami  
Fletcher remonta dans sa chambre.  
-C'est peut être un ami, mais je l'ai embrassé et j'ai aimé. Je me demande pourquoi mon frère reste autant de temps dans les toilettes. Faudrait que je demande à Alphonse peut être qu'il le sait. Faudra qu'on essaye, dit Fletcher en souriant. Il mit sa main à l'endroit où il y avait son cœur. Il battait fort.

De son côté, Alphonse Elric poussait la porte de chez lui. Son frère semblait manqué un peu de souffle et il était sur les genoux du colonel. Alphonse remarqua que son frère était rouge et qu'il avait les jambes écartées.  
-C'est seulement maintenant que tu rentre?  
-J'apprenais des trucs avec Fletcher  
Edward le regarda d'un drôle de regard, signe qu'il n'y croyait pas trop. Alphonse lui répondit d'un grand sourire.  
-Ça y est vous êtes ensemble?  
Roy ria et Ed rougit. Le plus âgé embrasse le blond qui était assis sur lui.  
-La réponse est oui  
Alphonse repensa à ses baisers avec Fletcher. Il les avait aimé. Etait-il possible que comme son frère il tombe amoureux d'un garçon?


End file.
